A Dangerous Game
by JennaMalfoy1
Summary: Draco has fallen for the new transfer student...Only problem is, she's in Gryffindor. But, she did admit she liked him, so whats some silly house rivalry? Or is it just a cruel joke the Gryffindors are playing on him?
1. Silly House Rivalry

Draco watched Alundra walk down the hall. Her silvery blonde in swaying gently in her   
pigtails as she walked, her bright green eyes twinkling, and her beautiful smile that was   
ever-present. She was beautiful, smart, funny, witty, clever....and...a Gryffindor. He couldn't   
fall in love with her. Besides, love wasn't real anyways, to him that is. This was just lust. Besides,   
father definitely wouldn't approve. She was rich, pureblood, and aristocratic, but simply because   
she came from Gryffindor, he knew his father wouldn't approve. Then again, why should he care what   
that old Buzzard thought? But then there was the fact that Alundra absolutely hated him. And she'd only   
started at Hogwarts two weeks ago...   
  
No, she wasn't a first year. That would be a little queer since Malfoy was in his fifth.   
She was a transfer student. Her family had just moved back to London, which meant she'd have to   
go to Hogwarts, because having school so far away from home would be too difficult to manage.   
  
She glared at him as she walked by, and Draco felt a bit of anger surge up. What did she   
have against him anyways? They'd poisoned her mind against him, those other Gryffindors. But Draco   
insisted on pursuing. Hey, if she didn't start to like him, it wouldn't matter. People were most likey   
passing off him pursuing her as him just teasing another Gryffindor...   
  
Draco walked after her. "Hello Alundra..." He said, grinning. Alundra rolled her eyes,   
and adjusted the sleeve on her black robes before countering.   
  
"Hello Dragon breath..." She said, looking at him boredly. Draco didn't seem hurt by   
this at all, instead he kept talking.   
  
"Walk with me to potions class?" He said, trying his best to keep smiling.   
  
"No, I'm sorry. I DO have standards after all..." She said, looking at her nails as if   
they were more interesting.   
  
Draco was pretty ticked now "Look you...Why do you have to be such a brat? I haven't   
done anything to you...I've been nothing but nice to you since you came here!" Draco spat, glaring   
at the indignant girl.   
  
"Your point? The other Gryfindors told me about you, Draco Malfoy..." She said, poking him   
in the chest. "Your rude to poor Harry Potter, And make fun of poor Ron to no extent, you call   
Hermione a mudblood which I think is nothing for her to be ashamed of, and I can't even remember   
the countless other things you've done to the REST of the Gryffindors..." She glared.   
  
Draco's lips tightened in frustration and anger "You really shouldn't be making enemies   
when you've only been here for what...Two weeks?" He said finally, then grinned as he checked the   
time. (don't ask how, I dunno if they have clocks/watches here, but I'm sure there is a way to   
find out what time it is) "Why, I do believe were late for Potions. I wont get in trouble, but you   
will...Unless of course you walk in with me...I'll make an excuse for you..." Draco said, pleased   
with how fate had turned out in his favor.   
  
Alundra was ready to protest, when she realized using him to get out of trouble wasn't   
so bad. "Alright..." She cooed, being kind suddenly. Draco noticed, but didn't seem confused   
or have a need to feel suspicious. "Lets go then..." She grinned, and started walking, letting   
Draco catch up.   
  
They entered Potions class, and Snape was ready to yell when he saw Draco enter behind   
Alundra. Snape was ready to let Draco slide, and yell at Alundra for not making a good impression   
on her teachers, when Draco put a hand on Alundra's shoulder. Snape stopped. Draco half pushed,   
half led Alundra into the Class.   
  
"Well, perhaps you...ah...two could explain why your late?" Snape said, trying to sound   
angry but just couldn't. The class began talking in an excited rush, the Gryffindors angry a   
Slytherin was touching a fellow Gryffindor, the Slytherins unhappy that A Gryfindor was walking   
around with one of them. Some of them assumed some rather...Not-so-nice things concerning Draco   
and Alundra, but Alundra ignored their curious stares.   
  
"Yes, you see sir. She'd dropped her stuff out of her bag and I helped her   
with picking up her things...There was so much stuff in there that it took quite a bit of time"   
Draco said, trying to be convincing.   
  
"Well...don't let it happen again..." Snape said, irritable. "Take your seats..."   
The two obediently sat down, Draco with Crabbe and Goyle, Alundra next to Hermione who was quickly   
becoming her best friend. He then began his lesson, droning on about some potion that cured all   
diseases. It was required curriculum, and it bored Snape as much as the students. He wanted to   
teach something difficult, something that someone might get hurt doing...Of course, not badly. After   
all, he didn't want to loose his job.   
  
Hermione looked at Alundra, and finally whispered "What do you think you were doing?!   
You let HIM touch you! That's just...That's just wrong!" She went on. Alundra shrugged.   
  
"He isn't that bad..." She whispered quietly, without realizing what she'd said, or having   
time to stop herself from talking. Hermione stared, wide eyed.   
  
Hermione stared at what she'd said, mouth open "How can you say that?! He's mean to everyone   
and their brother..."   
  
"Hmm? Oh yeah. Sure...." She went on. Actually, she really didn't hate Draco at all...Actually,   
it was the opposite. She had a major crush on him, but she'd never admit it. After all...She   
was a Gryffindor. It'd already been explained to her quite plainly that those sort of things were   
NOT accepted as far as Slytherins and Gryffindors going together. And She was perfectly happy   
accepting this...   
  
The bell rang, an everyone jumped out of their seats. Alundra walked over to Draco,   
and smiled "Thanks for getting me out of trouble, dragon breath..." She said maliciously, and   
the other Gryffindors laughed. Draco turned red with anger. He gritted his teeth, and was about   
to say something cutting to her, when he stopped himself.   
  
"Your welcome Alundra..." He then turned on his heel, and began to walk towards the door.   
A Slytherin boy exclaimed rather loudly.   
  
"Your just going to let her get away with that?!" He spat out at Malfoy. "I thought you   
were supposed to be the biggest jerk in school! But you just let her off!"   
  
Draco turned, and glared at him "Look you piece of filth, I don't need your opinion. In   
fact, I'm sure everyone would be better off if you never gave your opinion again. That would be   
one less idiot in the world we'd have to listen to..."   
  
The boy stuttered, then turned red and walked out of the room. Pansy, who was still in   
shock that Draco had helped a Gryffindor, glared at Alundra.   
  
"Why you....you..." She stammered, red in the face.   
  
"What?" Alundra said "Are you mad because I hurt your precious Draco's feelings?" She   
grinned, a couple of Gryffindors stepped up behind her, as if they were a small gang picking   
on a helpless victim. "Well you should be thanking me...After all, when Draco was trying to convince   
me to go to the Yule Ball with him this year...He mentioned that his father forced him to take   
you every year...Doesn't that hurt to know your only being taken out of pity? Or rather, force   
because he doesn't want to disappoint poor daddy?" Draco's eyes widened at this, but Pansy's beat   
his state of shock by a mile.   
  
Pansy glared, tears welling up, she then did the only thing she could think of to do, and   
smacked Alundra across her cheek, and it left a large red-mark. Alundra touched her cheek gingerly,   
then glared at Pansy "You little wretch!" She yelled, getting ready to pounce on Pansy and beat   
the crap out of her. But, the other Gryffindors pulled her back, Snape had walked out from his   
private office aside from the classroom, to see what all the noise was. After not seeing anything   
wrong in his opinion, he stepped back inside. Alundra pulled away from the Gryffindors holding   
her back, and spat out her next choice of words like acid.   
  
"How DARE you hit me...." She said, making Pansy flinch "If you ever do that again, I'll   
make you regret it..." She then stalked out of the classroom. The Gryffindors stayed, now arguing   
with the Slytherins. Draco however, came walking out of the classroom.   
  
"In her defense...You had that coming..." He said, folding his arms over his chest.   
Alundra grinned almost mockingly, then turned and said.   
  
"Why? Because I told her the truth? All of you Slytherin's are alike...That's why I made   
sure the sorting hat agreed not to put me in there..." She said, grinning, then suddenly covered   
her mouth. "Oh gosh..." She muttered. She'd just let out the sorting hat had wanted her in   
Slytherin all along.   
  
Draco looked confused at first, but then caught on "You...Were going to be put in   
Slytherin? Well, why didn't you let it put you in there? Your going to have a difficult time   
in school you know...I'm sure its hard on people when they aren't with the people they should be   
with..."   
  
Alundra laughed lightly "Since when do you care about anyone but yourself, Malfoy?"   
She said, leaning against the wall now.   
  
Draco flinched, it hurt whenever she called him Malfoy..."Can't you call me Draco? And   
I do care about other people I just...Well I..." He stammered   
  
"Well you...you what? Spit it out Dragon breath, I don't have all day" She said, grinning   
almost evilly.   
  
"Just because you have lenient parents doesn't mean I do...My father expects   
things of me...And if I don't follow through, well, lets just say it isn't pleasant...." He trails   
off.   
  
"Like I care about your home life, Malfoy?" She said, laughing. "I just want you and your   
little Slytherin friends to learn that we're all the same here...Just because one person is Muggle   
born, and the other pure, doesn't make them unequal. They're both wizards. And you know what's funny   
Malfoy?" She began "Hermione, coincidently muggle born by the way...Gets much better grades than   
you..." Draco flinched, and Alundra resisted the urge to apologize...He looked pretty good   
when he was angry..."Now why do you suppose that is? Huh? After all, you are pureblood an-"   
Alundra began, but Draco cut her off, slamming both hands onto the wall, one hand on either side of her so he was   
looking down at her.   
  
"Why do you hate me so much?" Draco said, looking down at her, his eyes looking around   
almost wildly at her face. "I have done nothing to you...Or your Gryffindor friends since you   
came here...NOT A THING...." He said, and Alundra looked up, she was now slightly frightened of   
him.   
  
"I...I..." She stammered, and he grinned malovently.   
  
"That's what I thought...You just took the other Gryffindor's word for it, and believed   
the rumors about the people from Slytherin...That's really the only good reason you have...." He   
said mockingly, and Alundra swallowed the lump forming in her throat. She then spoke, Waverly at   
first but her voice grew in strength with every word she spoke.   
  
"Because...If...I'm not...mean to you. I'm afraid...I'll....I'm afraid I'll fall in   
love with you..." She said, it came rushed out. Draco's eyes widened. "I can't love you...Its not   
right...I'm a Gryffindor, and I made a dumb decision to make the hat place me in there...Now, I   
can't like you because it would cause major chaos between our houses...Now you know...So just   
leave me alone...."   
  
Draco studied her for a moment. This was weird...He'd never actually loved another person   
before. Not even his own parents, whom he despised. So he wasn't sure if he felt for her, what   
she seemed to feel for him. Maybe it wasn't lust...Could it be more? He then spoke quietly, still   
looking down at her. "Why? I like you too..." He said, and was surprised about how right that felt.   
He was about to take it back, but something kept him from it. "Who cares what our houses think?   
Its just..." He swallowed, he knew what he was about to say was pretty far from the truth "Just   
silly rivalry...."   
  
Alundra looked up at him, she rose up a bit higher, so her face could meet his, and   
slowly closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss him. Draco followed her lead, but suddenly she stopped.   
"No...I can't do this...It isn't right...Its more than rivalry Draco, and you know it!" She then   
slipped out from under his left arm and took off down the hall. Draco watched her walk off, then   
went in the opposite direction. Perhaps she was right...But the 'game' was already afoot. They   
both knew they would eventually give into how they felt. But what a dangerous game they had begun...   
  
OOC: Ok, yes...Its sorta fluffy at the end but...Oh well, deal with it...It'll get better **evil   
grin** trust me :) 


	2. A Harmless Prank

"He bought it? Are you SURE he thinks you like him?" Sandy, a fifth year Gryffindor asked  
Alundra, her head cocked slightly to one side, as if trying to decide if Alundra had really   
convinced Draco.  
  
The Gryffindors, or at least the ones in on the 'joke' were all sitting in the common room,  
talking about their plans to embarrass Draco Malfoy. Alundra was sitting in one of the chairs neahe fireplace, the rest of the Gryffindors were seated around her, either in other chairs or ohe floor.  
  
"Yes..." Alundra said, laughing slightly at her friends' response "He even said he likee too, then called the hate between our houses just 'silly rivalry'." She laughed darkly.  
Ron spoke up now, Pig fluttering around his shoulders.  
  
"That stupid git is really going to feel dumb when you embarrass him in front of the wholchool...This was a good idea you had, too bad you weren't here the years before. Thee wouldn't have had to deal with him since day one" He then starting swatting at Pig lightly,  
who was trying to bite on his ear "Oi, Pig! Cut that out before I put you back in your cage!"  
Pig hooted happily, and kept it up. Alundra laughed slightly, and then turned to the other  
Gryffindors.  
  
"Alright...So now that he thinks I like him...He'll most-likely ask me to be his   
girlfriend..." She grinned "I'll accept, then dump him in a few days in front of everyone..."  
She laughed "It'll be great, don't worry, he'll think twice before picking on someone ever again"  
  
The Gryffindors continued plotting that night, until one by one they all dragged theiired bodies up to bed. Tomorrow would prove to be most interesting, and they all wanted to bell rested for the next days events.  
  
********  
  
Alundra sleepily made her way into the great hall for breakfast, and sat down with thther Gryffindors. She and Harry talked a bit about Quiddich, Harry hinting they may need ew chaser soon. Angelina was hurt badly (Her jaw was shattered by a bludger) the last game and   
wasn't sure if she wanted to play anymore. Alundra listened only partly, as she was looking over   
at the Slytherin table to see if Draco was coming over any time. Sure enough, two minutes later,   
he was walking over to the table. To everyone at the Gryffindor tables surprise, Crabbe and Goyle   
didn't come with him for once.  
  
"Alundra?" He said, sounding far less confident than he usually did. "I need to talk tou, can you come outside the hall with me for a second?" He said, nodding his head towardhe great halls exit. Alundra nodded, and quietly exchanged glances with a few of the other   
Gryffindors, who were trying their best not to burst out laughing. The two headed out of threat hall, and Draco smiled.  
  
"So..." He said grinning. Alundra assumed he was trying to be charming. "Since yoike me so much..." He went on, making Alundra think he was far more full of himself than she   
had originally thought he was. "I was thinking, it couldn't hurt for us to date, do you think?   
I personally could care less about what my house thinks, what about you?" He said, looking at her   
expectantly.  
  
"Really?" She said, faking happiness. "That's wonderful, Dragon Brea-I mean Draco!" Shmiled, eyes bright. Draco smiled as well, he obviously thought he'd gotten what he wanted,  
yet again. "So I guess that means we'll be going to the upcoming dance together, hm?" She said,  
a dreamy look in her eye.  
  
"Upcoming dance?" He said, confused. He'd hadn't heard about the dance yet..."Um, whaance?"  
  
Alundra looked at him, confused, then said. "You didn't hear about it this morning?  
Dumbledore announced it before everyone started eating..." She then stopped "Oh that's right,  
you and your friends came in late...I guess you wouldn't have heard then...But Dumbledore sait was just for fun...Only fifth, sixth, and seventh years are going of course..."  
  
Draco nodded "Well, then I guess we're going together..." Alundra beamed, then threw herms around him in a hug. Draco looked pretty shocked to say the least, but he eased up anugged her back. "Well, ahem, I guess we should go back in then..." He then opened the door for  
Alundra, and she walked in, then he followed her back in. They then separated, going off to theiwn houses tables.  
  
"So, what happened?!" Ron said excitedly to Alundra, grinning from ear to ear.  
Alundra grinned slyly back, and began to talk happily.  
  
"He bought it...And, were going to the dance together...That will be the perfect timo embarrass him in front of the whole school, don't you think?" Alundra said to Ron, waitinor his input.  
  
Ron nodded, and shoved a sausage into his mouth "Yep, that'll be perfect, everyone wile there to watch him squirm..." He grinned evilly, and Hermione spoke up.  
  
"You know...I've been thinking. Do you think we could get in trouble for this? I mean,  
in a way, this is almost a conspiracy..." She said, sounding dead serious. Harry, Alundra, and  
Ron burst out laughing. "What?!" Hermione said indignantly "It does! We could get house pointaken away!" She huffed, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione, if Snape gets mad that we're picking on poor precious Draco,  
I'll take the blame for it. That way, he'll have less people to blame, and therefore less housoints to take away..." She giggled again "Trust me, its not a conspiracy...Its just a harmlesrank..." She then added in "That everyone but the Slytherin's are in on..."  
  
Fred Weasley, who had been listening in, turned his head towards them and said jokinglo Alundra "Trying to out-do my brother and I in practical jokes, Alundra dear?" He said,  
grinning. George turned his head that way as well to see what they were talking about, then turneack to Lee who was talking about replacing Snape's wand with an exploding one.  
  
Alundra laughed and said "Of course I am, you two can't have all the fun..." She teased,  
and then went back to eating her breakfast. She hadn't really had the chance to eat mucf. "So Ron, you and Hermione going together to the dance?" She said, not teasing now, but Roeemed to take it that way. His ears turned a shade of red to rival his hair, and he turneo Hermione as if to say 'Wasn't my idea for her to say that!' Then looked back at Alundra  
  
"N...no of course not! Why would we go together? That's silly!" He shoved some egg intis mouth, missing it slightly but getting it all the way into his mouth after the second try.  
  
"Oh? And just what is so silly about taking me, Ron?" Hermione said, glaring. Ron looket her, surprised. He expected her to agree with him.  
  
"Wha-I didn't mean anything by it Hermione, I mean come on, were friends! Don't you thint would be a bit odd?" Ron reasoned, looking around and noticing they were attracting a lot ottention as Hermione stood up and glared at him.  
  
"What? Not good enough for you Ron?" She said looking at him half angry, half sad.  
"Well fine then..." She said, then pushed her chair in and walked off.  
  
Ron made some strange noise, and muttered "What's her problem..." and picked at hiood a bit, now rather irritable. Harry couldn't help but chuckle a bit, and George and Fref course decided now was a good time to tease their dear younger brother...  
  
"Aw, Ronny-kins!" George said imitating his mothers voice "I think she fancies you!"  
He grinned, and walked over, patting Ron on the back.  
  
"Mother would be so very proud..." Fred said, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye, anrying to hold back his laughter. "We should send her an owl, telling her ALL about Ronny's new   
girlfriend!"   
  
"Cut it out you two!" Ron said, glaring at them, but the twins made no effort to stohere. They were having way too much fun to quit so suddenly.  
  
"So, you ARE going to ask her to the dance then?" George pursued, raising a brow at  
Ron expectantly.  
  
"Well I don't know I mean-" Ron began, but was cut off by Fred.  
  
"He is! He's going to ask her! Aw, this is so precious! We'll have to get pictureor mum and dad!" Fred said, now laughing loudly.   
  
"Stop! I mean it!" Ron said, going even redder if at all possible. The Slytherin's, whad all taken notice began looking over with interest. Some had already caught on to what waoing on and were either whispering excitedly, or laughing and pointing at poor Ron. Draco wamong the few laughing, Pansy telling him that Ron must have some money if he was paying Grangeo go with him to the dance.  
  
Angry, and embarrassed, Ron stormed from the Great Hall like Hermione had. It wasn'uch of a grand exit, however, as everyone else was excused to their classes a minute later anyways. Alundreaded into Charms, her first class of the day, and took her usual seat next to the fuming Hermione.  
  
"You know..." Alundra began, hoping not to set off her temper. "I REALY think you and Rohould go together...I mean, you two already fight like your a couple..." She said earnestly,  
trying to get a smile out of her friend.  
  
"Haha...Very funny..." Hermione said crossly, starring at her desk as if it were mornteresting. "Even if I DID want to go with him, he obviously doesn't want to go with me, so   
what's the use of dwelling on it?" She said, now beginning to get out some parchment and her quill.  
  
"But...You are dwelling on it..." Alundra said teasingly, and then stopped as Hermionidn't laugh, much less smile. "Look...I'm just saying, you two look good together...Why not givt a shot, eh? Couldn't hurt..." She then turned away, seeing Ron and Harry walk in.  
  
Harry must have given Ron a talking to, because Ron walked over to Hermione, head boweown and mumbled slightly embarrassed "Will you go to the dance with me?"  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to say something cutting, but stopped herself, remembering  
Alundra's words and said "Sure, why not?" She then smiled, and Ron smiled back, the red fadinrom his ears.  
  
Alundra sighed slightly, and began wondering if she'd ever find anyone she liked. Aftell, she was only using Draco, if you could even call it that. She then dismissed the iderom her mind, and thought 'I'm sure I'll find someone I really do like...It just may take m little longer than everyone else seems to be. After all, I've only been here for two weeks..."  
She then began taking notes, as professor Flitwick began talking about happiness Charms, eview from last year... 


End file.
